Emma's fantasy
by Darlingfangirl
Summary: Emma Overland somehow manages to time travel and finds herself 300 years into the future. She finds Jack but the problem is, he doesn't remember her. Read along to find how Jack and Emma reunite in a strange way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello eveyone! This is going to be a story about Emma overland, Jack's sister. A few things to note is that whenever a character is thinking in their head, the words are going to be _italic._ Thats it for now so enjoy :)**

"Jack!"

Emma screamed as saw her brother fall through the ice where she was standing a moment before. She peered into the darkness of the water but was unable to see anything. Tears flooded into her eyes as she fell to her knees, partially from exhaustion and partially from the pain of loosing Jack.

 _Its all my fault!_ Emma was the one who asked to go ice scatting. She was the one who went onto the ice in the first place. _It's all my fault! It's my fault that Jack is dead!_

She stayed on her knees and wept for what seemed like hours until she wiped the tears from her eyes. It didn't do her much good though because she just cried even more.

Fianlly, she carefully crawled off the ice and made her way back home. _How am I going to tell mother?_ _She's going to be devistated!_ Emma sulked and tried to run. Run away from everything that just happened. Run away from the pain of loosing her brother. Run from reality and hope that it was just a bad dream. _Please be a dream!_

She knew it wasn't a dream though. It was all to real. The sound of the ice cracking beneath her feet. The expression of Jack right before he plunged into the icey water. It was all to real. To real to be a dream.

Emma kept running until she was in the house. It was like swallowing nails trying to tell her mother what happened. She couldn't beat Ben pain to see her mother's teary eyes and horrified expression.

That night, she got in bed and cried herself to sleep. She felt so alone. She wanted to go into her brother's room and sleep in the comfort of his arms. She wanted to feel his hand and he stroked her hair, helping her fall asleep.

Emma couldn't do any of that now. She will never be able to again.

* * *

Its been 3 weaks since the death of Jack Overland. Emma's mothe had gone into depression and could not do her job, forcing Emma to take charge so they could make the house payments and pay for food. It's too much for a little girl. Especially a little girl who had just lost the closes thing to her.

It was almost painful when she left bakery to go back home. The moon was high in the sky, lighting the dirt path in front of her. Every step was a reminder of what she's done.

Sne had taken no more than 20 steps when she heard the laughter of 3 boys approaching her. "Hey Emma, guess what we found out!"

Tears were already starting to flood into the poor girls eyes, but she didn't answer them."We heard that big brother had a little accident." The boy practically laughed each word that left his mouth.

Emma still remained silent. "That means no ones here to protect you this time!"

The boys all laughed as they took turns pushing Emma around until she fell down. She started to ball as she hit the ground and took off running into the woods.

Crying every step, she ran and ran deep into the forest as she remembered when Jack was still there.

Jack would walk home with her every day after school to make sure she was safe. One time, one of those same boys tried to push her, but Jack was there. After he was finished with that boy, he wouldn't so much as look at Emma anymore. That seemed like years ago.

Emma kept running through the woods as fast as she could. She kept running until she lost her balance and tripped over a tree root. She gripped her ankle and sat still on the floor.

Emma looked up and saw the moon through an opening in the tree tops. Anger suddenly filled her mind. "You were suppose to help! Jack said you help people, but you don't! Where were you then?"

Emma looked back down and sobbed. That's when she heard a voice that seemed to echo in her head. "You want to see him?"

Emma swallowed and looked around her. "Who's there?"

The voice echoed again. "I am the Man in the Moon."

Emma looked up in disbelief. _He's talking to me!_ "You can show me my brother? You can show me Jack?"

The moon shown bright above her. "If it's what you wish."

Emma stood up as fast as lightning. "I do! I want to see him again!"

The moon replied in a soft voice. "You will never see your family again."

Emma took a step back. She thought hard for a moment before answering in a cold voice. "I don't have a family anymore."

The moon seemed to pulse when it answered Emma. "Then you must sleep."

Emma was suddenly overcome by a feeling of drowsiness and dissyness. She fell to the ground with a thud before closing her eyes and failing into a strange and unnatural sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so imagine the movie did actually happen and Jamie was Jack's first believer and they defeated Pitch yada yada, but Jack never got his memories. I hope this makes sense or the whole story will be confusing.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience but please enjoy the story :)**

Emma woke up surrounded by snow and frost. Confused, she sat up and looked around but everything looked exactly the same, except for the snow, of course.

 _Why is there snow?_ Emma suddenly stood up frantically and started panicking. _Why is there snow? It's suppose to be mid-July! Mother is going to freak!_

Emma started to run in the direction of her home. It didn't take long before she made it to what was left of the front door. The house was run down with holes in the walls and rotting wood. It looked as though no one had lived there for hundreds of years.

 _Wha-what happened!_ Emma's legs became weak and she had to support herself against a tree. _I have to go to town. Maybe someone there knows what happened._

Emma slowly started to walk in the direction of where town was. Everything looked almost the same as it did before she went into the woods. She made her way through a maze of wood and leaves.

As she was walking, she heard a few kids screaming and playing. Emma walked a little faster, trying to find her way to the familiar clearing and houses all lined up. Her family's house had been built a little farther into the woods, away from everyone else. She didn't know why, but it had something to do with hunting.

When Emma finally was out of the woods, she almost fainted. _What happened here?_ Nothing was the same. Her once familiar town had turned into... she had no clue. Everything hadn't been changed. Nothing's was the same. She was lost and she didn't have the slightest clue where.

She started to panic as she found herself by a park that wasn't there before. The kids who were playing almost didn't even see her at all except one little boy. He walked over to her with a smile on his face. "Hi! My name is Jamie. What's your name?"

 _How is he so casual about this? This couldn't have just changed over night!_ Emma still didn't respond and she still looked around fearfully. "Wh-where am I?"

Jamie looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Well, your in Burgess."

 _Burgess. So I am in the same place. But how?_ Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of Jamie's voice. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Emma sat down in the floor and put her head in her hands. "I'm just a little... confused."

Jamie smiled at her and sat down next to her. "Well if that's all, you should come on and play with us!"

Emma smiled briefly but the happiness dissapeared as quickly as it came. "I can't. I need to find out where to go."

Jamie looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Emma shook her head and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "My home is gone and I don't know where I am."

Jamie sat still and thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "You can stay with us! I'll convince my mom to let you stay, and she'll say yes because you don't have a home!"

Emma's face brightened. "You'd really do that?"

Jamie nodded his head. "Mhm! On one condition."

Emma looked at him, her smile fading a bit. "What's that?"

Jamie broke into a mischievous grin. "You tell me your name."

She smiled once more. "My name is Emma."

The little boy smiled too and got to his feet. "Well come on then! We have to talk to my mom."

In that single moment, Emma felt happy. There was someone there who would care for her and make her feel welcome. It's the happiest she's felt since Jack fell into the lake.

If only Emma knew that happened 300 years ago...

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I'll make them longer in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a bit late :(. I'll try to upload a new chapter every weekend but with two stories to update, I might get off schedule every now and then...**

 **Enough of that! Here's another's chapter for you guys :)**

Emma Overland laid on the floor of the Benett's home. After a lot of convincing, Jamie had managed to get his mom to let Emma stay with them, and now here she was, sleeping in a sleeping bag. Or at least she was suppose to be sleeping.

Emma was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would have the nightmare. It was more like a memory being played over and over. Jack and herself were playing on the ice when it cracked beneath her feet. Jack then used a stick to pull her out of the way, but he fell in.

She remembered every detail. Jack's fearful face as he fell in, the sound of the ice, she even remembered the way each snowflake fell.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she started to cry softly. She laid her head down on the pillow that Jamie's Mom gave to her and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The sun shone through the open curtains. _How long was I asleep?_ Emma sat up and looked around. Sophie, Jamie's sister, was still asleep on her bed. She got to her feet and looked out the window.

Snow was falling in small amounts, leaving piles of snow in the ground. She smiled for a second when she remembered how Jack and her would play in the snow together. They always ended up getting into snowball fights.

Emma chuckled when she remembered a time Jack hid under all of the snow and scared her half to death when he popped out of no where.

Those were her happiest moments. Just being near Jack made her happy, but ever since he... left, she's never been happy. She just felt alone and helpless.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sophie started to move around under the covers. She sat up and smiled. "Snow day!"

She threw off the covers and ran into Jamie's room. He was already wearing a jacket and long pants as well as a scarf and beanie. "Hey Emma! You should come with me outside. You'll love Jack and the others!"

Emma flinched upon hearing her brother's name, even if it wasn't her brother. "Who's Jack? And the others too?"

Jamie was jumping up, trying to put on his shoe. "Well, when I say the others, I mean my friends. The ones I was playing with yesterday. Jack is a guardian! He can control snow and ice and he's super fun!"

Emma sat there for a second. _Guardian? I know I've heard that before._ She thought hard for a moment, trying to remember where she's heard the word guardian before. That's when it clicked. "You mean like Santa and he Easter Bunny?"

Jamie nodded and started to tie his shoes. "Ya! But Santa's name is actually North, and you have to believe in them to see them!"

Emma tried to understand what he was saying. "So if you don't believe in them, they're invisible?"

Jamie ran over to grab his sled and half-walked half-ran to the door. "Yep! You'll love Jack Frost though! Come on!"

Emma, who only had one thing to wear anyway, followed Jamie out the door where they started to head to the forest. "The others will meet us in the park, but first we have to find Jack!"

Emma continued to follow him into the forest. Suddenly, everything became familiar. They were at the lake where her brother died. Jamie started to walk around the edge of the frozen water and call out. "Jack! Jack, are you there?"

Suddenly, small snowflakes started to fall around them and a strangely familiar voice called back. "What took you so long, Jamie?"

Emma looked around and almost fell to her knees. _It couldn't be!_ She saw Jack. _Her Jack._ She saw her brother, but the problem was his hair was white as snow and his eyes were frosty blue. "J-Jack?"

Jack Frost saw the young girl and smiled. "Who's this?"

Her heart sank. It was too good to be true. Emma knew that if this was her brother, he would definitely remember her. But the resemblance to her brother was uncanny. They looked so familiar! "My name is Emma."

Jack smiled again, but wider. "You can see me?"

Emma remembered what Jamie said about the guardians being invisible. She swallowed and slowly nodded. Jack looked like he was about to pass out from being so excited. Jamie was the one who broke the silence. "Jack, you'll never believe it! Emma is going to stay with us!"

Jack looked at Jamie and then back to Emma. "That's really cool."

Jack looked at Emma. She seemed strangely familiar, almost as if he's seen her before. "Where did you stay before you started to stay with Jamie and his family?"

Emma frowned and looked at the ground. "I-I don't know actually."

Emma's face turned from one of sadness, to confusion. "I tried to go back to my home, but it was destroyed. I was there just yesterday. My mom was sitting in her chair."

The two boys looked around, confused. Jamie was the first to speak. "Well, there's an old house somewhere near here, but it's hundreds of years old."

Emma looked up with tears threatening to fall. "Where is it?"

Jamie gestured with his hand and got the others follow him. "It's this way."

He made his way through the forest. It didn't need take long until they reached Emma's house. I think was still worn down and old. "That's my house! I swear it is!"

Jamie looked confused. "But its hundreds of years old!"

Emma started to panic. "That can't be true! I was here yesterday!"

Emma started to cry. "It's because of that... what was his name? The moon man!"

Jack looked at her with an astonished look. "The man in the moon? What do you mean?"

Emma wiped some tears from her eyes. "I-I was in the forest and I started to wish I could see my brother again and he told me to sleep. I didn't think he meant sleep for 300 years!"

Jack stood there, deep in thought. Then he jumped up. "I bet North knows something about this. We should go see him!"

Jamie's face lit up with excitement. "Do you mean I'll finally be able to go to the North Pole?"

Jack scratched the back of his head and looked around with a look of embarrassment. "Well..."

Emma looked at Jack Frost with a look of couriosity. Her brothers would do that when he knew he was in trouble and had to explain to mom what happened. Jamie looked down with a sad look. "Oh..."

Jack kneeled down and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Next time buddy. I promise I'll take you there eventually."

Jamie smiled a little, still kinda of sad. "Okay."

Jack turned to Emma and picked her up so that she was on his back. "Hold on tight!"

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck obediently. "What do you mean?"

Before she could get an answer, the both of them were high in the sky, flying toward the North Pole where they could hopfully get some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew threw Emma hair as Jack rose into the sky. She let out a scream and shut her eyes tight. She was so high! It scared her. She held on to Jack with a death grip.

Once they had gotten high enough, Jack steadied himself and flew in a smooth, straight line. Jack chuckled when he realized how tight Emma was holding on. He glanced back and looked at her. "You can open your eyes now."

Emma slowly and carefully opened one eye. She saw a huge city filled with lights and cars. It was beautiful. "Wow!"

Jack laughed and flew a little faster. Emma loosened her grip a little. It wasn't that bad flying this high. It was actually fun!

The two flew in the sky and admired all of the scenery down below. At one point they past an orchard. It was filled with cherry trees, tree blossoms and all sorts of other plants. It reminded her of how her brother would always bring her flowers when she felt down.

A single tear slid down her cheek and plummeted to the ground below. _I miss him._ Jack noticed Emma's sudden mood changed and thought for a moment. His eyes lit up as he had an idea. He created a bracelet made of unmeltable ice. It had a small snowflake charm on it.

Jack handed the bracelet to Emma. "I've never been much of an artist but I though this might cheer you up a bit."

Emma smiled and slid it on her wrist. She chuckled a little bit. Jack reminded her of her brother. "I love it! It's really pretty."

Jack smiled and continued to fly. Not long after that, they reached the North Pole. They flew into the globe room and landed.

Emma looked around with an awestruck look. Yetis were hard at work building toys and a few elves were running around and knocking a few things over. "This place is awesome!"

Jack laughed and grabbed Emma's hand. He led her through the busy workshop until they made it to a door. They walked in and saw North working on a small ice sculpture of a train. He didn't notice them at first. Jack cleared his throat, startling North who almost dropped his small train. "Jack, What are you doing here?"

Emma hid behind Jack like a small child. She didn't expect Santa to be so... intimidating.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "We have a few questions to ask you."

North almost didn't see Emma. "Who is this?"

Jack stepped aside so North could see her, but she still clung to Jack. "This Emma. She's... well-"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "She's from 300 years ago. She says that MiM made her come here."

North stood wide eyed. He's never heard of anything like this before. She scratched his beard and stared off into the distance. "This has never happened before. I might have to call other guardians."

Jack stood still. "You don't have to. Well just... ask MiM ourselves."

North shook his head. "Will not work. We might need their help to find out how Emma got here."

Jack still talked in a carefree way. "It's not that big of a deal. We can manage without the others."

North stood up. "No, No, I insist! At the very least the others will meet Emma."

Jack threw his hands up in a defensive manner. "Alrighty then! You do whatever."

Emma hid behind Jack still. North didn't notice and instead, swung open the door and called out to the yetis. "Phil, signal the Guardians!"

The yeti grumbled something in a strange language and ran over to lever. He pulled and and when he did, a string of lights went up into the sky. Emma took a few steps away from Jack and stared at them. "It's so pretty!"

North noticed the little girl and walked over to her. At first Emma got a little bit frightened, but Jack's reassuring hand on her shoulder kept her from running away. That, and the huge, goofy smile on North's face. "Welcome ,Emma! You find the pole nice?"

Emma nodded her head and took this chance to get a good look at North. He had two huge swords on his belt and tattoos across his arms which read 'naughty' and 'nice'.

North noticed how nervous Emma was and chuckled. "Do not worry ,Emma! I don't bite."

Jack shook his head in disappointment, but with a smile on his face. "Wow, North. Remember, you don't do well with children."

Emma faced Jack with a confused look. "But he's Santa."

Jack smiled. "Ya ,well North doesn't hang out with kids much. He just delivers the presents while you sleep."

Emma laughed. It was funny to think that Santa Clause would be good with kids.

Moments later, a hole formed in the bottom of the floor. Emma fell back and saw a pair of furry ears pop out. They wiggled around before rising up. A huge figure rose out of the hole before the floor closed up again. The figure resembled a giant rabbit. That could only mean one thing...

Emma hid behind Jack again. "Is that the Easter Bunny?"

Jack laughed at how nervous Emma was. Sure he was big, but he was also fluffy. He also looked like a kangaroo.

Bunny looked around and saw the young girl hiding behind Jack. "Who's tha'?"

Emma took a step away from Jack. "I-I'm Emma."

Bunny looked at North with a confused look. "Why is she 'ere?"

North smiled. "She is the reason you are here!"

Bunny just looked more confused. "Wait, so there isn't an emergency?"

North laughed. "Of course there is! I will explain when every one else gets here."

Bunny looked at Emma. She was once again hiding behind Jack. _I guess she's isn't used to seeing a giant bunny with boomerangs._

Emma looked around the room. The ceiling reached really high and it was a large room. She started to look around, careful not to get to close to the strange pooka, even if he was the Easter Bunny. She immediately looked over at the giant globe at the center of the room.

North walked over to her side. "Impressive if I do say so myself. Each light on that globe is someone who believes."

Emma's eyes grew wide with amazement. "That's so cool!"

She continued to wander around the workshop. She watched as the yetis built the toys and the elves ran around messing with whatever they could find.

Jack walked with her to make sure she didn't get lost. A few times she would turn to look at him, her eyes wide with excitement. Each time she did, he got a strange feeling. It was almost as if he's seen the look before and it felt familiar to him.

Not long after they started looking around, the others had come and were gathered in North's office. Tooth filtered around nervously. "What's going on? Is Pitch back? That can't be possible! What are we going to do? How-"

North cut her of. "Calm down Tooth. Pitch has not returned and the children are safe."

Tooth landed on the ground and looked at him questioningly. "Then why are we here?"

North talked to the other guardians enthusiasticly. "Because I believe Man in Moon has sent us a message."


	5. Chapter 5

Sandman created a question mark above his head. North inferred that Sandy was asking what he meant. "I mean that Emma being here is no mistake. She comes from 300 years in the past. That's how old Jack is."

Tooth looked at North, confused. "Wait, so are you saying Emma and Jack have a connection?"

North shook his head. "Not necessarily. I'm saying that they could possibly have a connection, or Man in Moon wants them too."

Bunny scratched his head. "Say it's not either of those. What else could MiM want?"

North sat in silence for a moment, thinking. Then his mood lightened a bit. "The only other thing that makes sense is Man in Moon wants us to understand something, and he believes Emma is the one to help us."

The guardians sat in silence for a moment. Then Tooth looked around for a moment. "Where are Jack and Emma?"

North looked around. "They were looking around the workshop, but I thought they came back for the meeting."

The guardians rushed out the door. The last time Jack was alone in the workshop, he made a mess and ruined 3 months worth of work and toys. Sandy was the first to see them and pointed in their direction. Emma was by a mountain of toys and was inspecting each one carefully. Jack was behind her looking over her shoulder and watching her fidget with doll.

Emma put it down and went on looking at the next one. The guardians watched with awe. Jack was behaving himself, all because of Emma.

Tooth smiled. It nice to see a child having fun with stuff that they make. Being the guardians of children, they have a lot of responsibilities and don't have much time to stick around and watch as a little girl finds an egg in the bushes, or little boy looks under his pillow and finds a coin where his tooth had been. It was fun to finally see that children appreciate their work.

Jack looked up and saw the guardians in the railing and waved. He nudged Emma and whispered something to her, who the looked up and waved too. Emma grabbed Jack's frigid cold hand and he led her up some stairs and over toward the other guardians. Emma looked around and when she saw the Tooth Fairy, her eyes lit up with excitement.

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Hello."

The Tooth Fairy waved and smiled back. "Hi!"

Emma was almost jumping up and down. "This is so cool!"

She took time to look at each guardian carefully. The Easter Bunny wasn't actually as scary a story she thought. He was a giant Bunny after all. The Tooth Fairy was covered with beautiful shimmering feathers. Sandman was completely made out of golden sand. North was really tall and large muscles, but his face and eyes were soft and caring.

She then looked back at Jack. He looked exactly like her brother. He was even wearing the same pants that her brother was wearing when he fell into the ice. His eyes, hair and skin may be a different color but other than that, this was her brother.

She looked at his staff he was carrying since she's didn't get a chance to before. It was covered with frost and it was the same stick that Jack used to save her from falling into the ice. She stepped back and stared at the floor, confusion flooding her mind.

Emma's voice was shaky and nervous. "Um, Jack... do you mind if I ask you how you became this way?"

Jack looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. He didn't expect a question like this. "Well, I don't really know. The first thing I remember is waking up under the lake by Burgess."

Emma swayed a little bit. _This is my brother! He died and became like this!_ Tears were forming in her eyes. _It's all my fault! I can't tell him or he'll hate me..._

Emma almost fell to the ground. _I can't let him know that I'm the reason he died. I'll never see him again, in one form, or another._

The guardians all looked at her with concern. Bunny put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "You okay, mate? You look a little sick."

Emma tried to regain her balance. "Ya, I'm fine."

Emma's voisiom suddenly became blurry and she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered was Jack calling her name.

* * *

Emma awoke in a brightly lit room. She was in a warm and comfortable bed with white sheets. Her head hurt and she still felt a little dizzy.

She sat up and looked around. She was in a place that looked like an infirmary. Jack was sitting in a chair next to the bed. When he noticed she was awake, he jumped up and went next to her bed.

Emma's head was throbbing so she put her hand on her head. "What happened?"

Jack laughed. "You passed out. You've been unconscious for a few hours."

Emma sat up and dug through her memory. Then she remembered why she passed out. She looked at Jack and tears flooded into her eyes. She reached over and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry!"

Jack hugged her back and smiled. "What for?"

Emma sniffed and tried to keep herself from crying. "For everything that happened to you!"

Jack leaned back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it wasn't your fault."

This hit Emma like a truck. _If only he knew._ She wiped some tears from her eyes and sniffed but didn't say anything. Jack grabbed Emma's hand and helped her to get up. She tripped a few times, but other than that nothing was wrong and her legs didn't feel weak like they did before.

As Emma and Jack made their way back towards the globe room, Emma began to think. She knew that had to be her brother, but she couldn't understand why the Man in the Moon would bring her here. Sure, she was grieving and asked him directly, but there had to be more to it than that.

It didn't matter why Emma was brought here, but she was never going to tell Jack what happened. She was never going to tell him that she was the reason for his death. She wasn't going to loose her brother for a second time.


	6. This is awkward

**GUESS WHOS BACK! I totally forgot about this account and website for several years and then I randomly remebered it. So I'm NOT hear to finish any stories. I'm not in the RotG fandom anymore. If your interested, I post mostly on Wattpad now. I have a Hamilton fanfic (it's really trash) an unpublished Sherlock fanfic (I have so many ships now it's overwhelming, but I'm really proud of this one. It's almost done and then will be published) and an idea and concept for a Destiel fanfic (supernatural) as well as miraculous ladybug (wow that variety) My username is Jordyn_Linn And you seriously don't have to look at that if you don't want but I definitely feel like my writings improved so if you want to check that out. Im so so sorry you guess are so awesome!**


End file.
